


Taking Him Down A Peg or Two

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Spanking, cross dressing, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're the assistant to the nicest man in show business you sometimes need to show him who's boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Him Down A Peg or Two

You watched as he worked the red carpet, signing autographs and posing with screaming fans, laughing and joking with them as they showed him the art they’d made of Loki, taking selfies with the ones in the costumes, in addition to the horned golden helmets there was starting to be a growing number of Hank Hats with fringed jackets appear at these things.

Externally you were the perfect PR guide, blending into the background, you’d been hired when Luke had split off and started his own agency, your ability to blend into the crowd the whole reason you’d gotten the job. But you’d had enough of Hiddleston’s games, the way they’d asked him repeatedly to ensure he wore underwear, yes he’d been gifted by forces on high with a huge cock, but for christs sake if he wanted to be known as a serious actor, they needed to get the legions of fangirls to start talking about his talent and stop fantasising about riding him into oblivion.

Finally you were able to drag him into the theatre and you sat in silence throughout the awards ceremony, sinking into the shadows, watching as he worked the crowd as he accepted his award. Twitter started going nuts as a glossy magazine had just announced he was the Sexiest Actor of the year, this only added to his ego.

After numerous hours watching him at the after party you finally delivered him back to his room, having sent the hangers-on and groupies packing. He was completely inebriated, so much so that you’d had to strip him as he’d been unable to undress himself. Surely this was above and beyond the call of duty you thought as you pulled his suit trousers of his legs, even you couldn’t help but glance at his crotch, and despite your distaste for him, you felt a tingle between your thighs at the thought of the thick meaty cock driving into you, however the moment was abruptly ended as he lifted one knee and let out a long fart, proving that he was just a man, like any other. Leaving him spread eagled on the bed as he started to snore loudly, you gathered bottles of water and packets of dry crackers, placing them on the bedside cabinet and made your way to her adjoining room, closing the door and climbing into bed. Checking in with Luke over Skype you updated him on the evening, checking that nothing had been scheduled for the next day which was a pre-appointed ‘free’ day to allow Tom to recharge. Signing off you drifted off to sleep, having dreams she didn’t want to admit to yourself, and woke just as frustrated as that you’d gone to sleep feeling.

You were soon aware of the sound of vomiting in the room next door. Serves him right you thought as you showered and dressed, before poking your head into the next room just in time to see Tom emerge from the bathroom looking like death warmed up. Oh if only his hoards of fans could see him now. Placing more bottled water on the side, along with some painkillers you told him to get some more sleep, order room service, and reminded him to wear a robe this time when he opened the door. Gathering up his suit to take to the cleaners, you left him to it, and the last you saw he was sprawled out naked on the couch flicking through the channels aimlessly.

Many hours later you returned to the hotel, having spent the day running errands both for you and for your client, however you were in a much better mood having arranged to meet up with an old lover when you were in New York in a few days time. Knowing that you wouldn’t see daylight for a good 24 hours when you were with him put a spring in your step, and you’d treated yourself to some new toys for your rendezvous.

Stepping into your room you immediately noticed that something was amiss. Your laptop was open and running on the bed, you knew you’d switched it off and stowed it in your satchel. Some of your clothing was hanging out of your case. You quickly walked to Tom’s room to check on him, but were shocked by what you saw.

He was lying on the bed, naked except for a leather jacket and a pair of your stockings. One leg crossed over the other, looking directly at you as he leaned back on his elbows, supported by a pile of pillows. You stopped in your tracks;

“You’ve been in my room”

He smirked “Well... you’re in my room” he uncrossed his legs, you watched as his erect cock bobbed around before resting against his flat stomach, he continued; “You have a very... _interesting_... taste of pursuits”

“You looked through my computer, what gives you the right...” trailing off, seething with anger.

“I was just checking my emails, but I got bored” This was hardly an excuse, but as you watched him an idea came into your head. He’d obviously read through your Tumblr feed, saw what you liked as otherwise he wouldn’t be sat wearing the stockings. He knew what he was letting himself in for and you decided it was only the right thing to do as his assistance is to guide him. You dropped your shopping bags to the floor and reached into the large purple paper bag, the bag that contained your treats for New York, and pulled out a riding crop;

“Turn over” you instructed.

He paused when he saw the crop; “umm...”

“I said, turn over. On your knees Hiddleston” you watched as he flipped himself over onto his hands and knees, not giving him time to settle before you brought the crop down sharply across his pert buttocks. You heard him howl in pain and a bright red mark appear;

“That is for the invasion of privacy”

“Sorry Mistress”

Mistress? You liked the sound of that. A smile spread across your lips as you raised the crop again, bringing it down again with a loud ‘thwack’ sound;

“That is for your un-gentlemanly behaviour” your voice drowning out the howl from below, but you were on a roll;

Thwack! “That is for not wearing underwear after we have repeatedly asked you to”

Thwack! “For the incurable flirting with TV show hosts when you are meant to be talking about a serious subject”

Thwack! “For the continual delays you cause at events from spending too much time on the red carpet”

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

You were breathless from the force you’d been putting into the blows, the howls from Tom’s lips had only driven you on. You heard him sniff a little and realised you’d brought tears to his eyes, but you felt no remorse;

His voice quiet and feeble he asked “What were the last ones for Mistress?”

You laughed “They were because I _enjoy_ punishing you Thomas... because they were payback for all the shit you make me deal with”

“Am I to have any more Mistress?” He said peering over his shoulder at you.

“Not at the moment, now you will obey my commands” you paused “Sit”

You watched as he turned over and winced as his raw buttocks rubbed against the bedcover;

“You will watch as I undress. You will not touch unless I tell you to”

With that you stripped out of your blouse and skirt, revealing your lace bra and knickers, your legs framed by stockings and the matching suspender belt, the dark lace a stark contrast to your peachy skin. Removing your knickers you stood dominantly over him.  He went to reach forward to touch you, but you caught his chin with the riding crop making him freeze;

“Thomas...” you warned

“Sorry Mistress”

You looked into your bag of goodies and smiled, pulling out a Stainless Steel Plug, a sparkling jewel at the end catching the light from the window in its facets.

“Is that... is that... for me?” His voice wavered.

“No Thomas, it is not for you. I am here for my pleasure alone. You will only be punished.”

Taking the new bottle of lube from the bag as well you passed both to Tom;

“Show Mistress how much you care for her. Please her as you put this where it belongs” turning and bending over slightly, pulling your cheeks apart as you stood dominantly in your heels at the foot of the bed. You heard him move on the covers and the click of the lid from the bottle of lube. Soon the cold liquid was trickling down your crease and you felt the glorious cold touch of the plug as he worked it into the liquid, coating its smooth surface. He pressed it against your rear entrance, pushing firmly against the tight ring of muscle before you relaxed and allowed it access, sliding in with a pop and it was soon fully seated. He pressed against the Jewel and you suppressed a moan. Correcting your stance as you turned back to him he went to hand you the lube back;

“No Thomas, I suggest you keep hold of that for a moment... for your own good”

His eyes were wide with wonder as you pulled the next toy from your bag of tricks; a long black double ended dildo, shining from its new and unused state, it gently wobbled in your grasp.

Tom looked nervous; “Is that for me?”

You grinned; “Yes” as you stepped forward towards him.

“What...what...are you going to do?”

“Thomas, I am going to peg you. And you are going to enjoy it”

“I... I... you... what's pegging?”

“You will soon find out. Now further back onto the bed”

You straddled the bed and pulled his legs apart, running your fingertips down the backs of his thighs;

“It's going _inside_ me?”

You chuckled “Oh Thomas, my darling Thomas, only half of it is going in you, and look, it’s no bigger than you are. Now you will get to experience what all your little groupies get when you take one of those tramps back to your hotel room”

He watched as you lifted his legs wide and gently used your fingertips to stroke his scrotum. His eyes grew wide as he saw you push the tip of the dildo into your sopping cunt, swallowing a good half of it whole;

“Now Thomas, the lube...” taking the other end of the dildo and laying it on his stomach next to his own straining cock. He squeezed a little bit onto the tip of the black appendage.

You laughed “Is that all you want? I’m happy to go in dry, but are you sure?” you said with a smirk, watching as he then squeezed a generous amount onto the dildo. Taking the bottle from him you rested it on the bed next to you. Aligning the head of the bulbous latex with his tight ring you gently pressed forward, you watched as he winced;

“Hmmn, maybe this will help you relax” as you squirted some of the slippery liquid onto your hand and wrapped it around his cock, slowly pumping your fist from base to tip. With each stroke you lent forward slightly and instructed him;

“Thomas, just relax”

Eventually as you rocked your hips the dildo got purchase and slid in a couple of inches;

“OH MY GOD” Tom cried from below, panting hard and clutching at the bed covers. You allowed him time to adjust to the size, before gently pulling back slowly then forward, making him take another inch, rocking your hips so the lube worked the shaft. Soon you were in a good six inches, his tight ring straining around the slippery invasion;

“I think it’s time to start the punishment again them Thomas, don’t you agree?”

Not waiting for him to answer you pulled your hips back and thrust into him, the slap of your thighs against his upturned buttocks going in time with his cries of pleasure as the shaft hit his prostate.

“Oh Mistress, yes, harder... punish me”

Soon you were fucking him, using his arsehole as an anchor for the dildo, relishing the feel as with each of your thrusts it delved deep within you as well, making you grip onto Tom’s thighs, your fingernails leaving ivory crescents in his skin. Soon you were getting close to your orgasm, thrusting harder you rode the closer you got, until you felt that fire within you explode, riding your pleasure out on the hard phallus.

You stilled as you came down from your high, slowing your hips before pulling out of Tom with a pop, reaching down and removing the glistening shaft from yourself. You looked up to see a look of dismay on his face;

“You’re not... we’re not... you can’t just finish like that... I haven’t...” he could hardly string a sentence together, he’d almost been at his peak before you’d stopped, leaving him teetering on the edge.

“Thomas. We are not finished. But before we start again you will fetch your Mistress a drink”.

You watched as he awkwardly got off the bed, keeping his legs slightly apart, his angry purple cock straining as it stood at full mast. Busying himself with the minibar he quickly poured a vodka for you and slipped in some ice, before handing it to you, watching as you downed it in one and handed the glass back to him.

You walked slowly across the room, swaying your hips so that the plug that was still settled deep within you rubbed gloriously against your tight opening, knowing it could be seen and that it was no doubt what Tom was watching. You stepped onto the raised platform by the window and peered through the net curtain, taking in the view of LA below. You turned back to Tom who was still standing on the same spot, jaw open, glass still in his hand;

“Thomas. Put the glass down and come over here to continue attending to Mistresses needs”

Quickly ridding himself of the glass he was soon standing behind you;

“What would Mistress like me to do?”

You took a deep breath; you’d been looking forward to this part the whole time;

“Thomas. You are going to remove the plug from Mistress. Slowly, gloriously, and tease her tight ring with it” You paused to take a breath; “You are then going to fuck Mistress hard where that plug has just come from. You are going to plough into her and make her scream. You are going to spill your seed within her, and once you have finished, you are going to push that plug back in so your hot seed remains there”

Before you’d finished speaking his hands were on your hips, his lips tracing along you shoulder. When you felt his hand reach down to the plug, gently tugging on it, pulling it slowly out through the tight ring of muscle, and quiet pop as it finally left you. He reached down and placed it on the table beside you before lining his bulbous head with your rear entrance, his shaft still slippery from the lube you had applied earlier. Pushing gently he slid straight in to the hilt, his balls resting against your sopping cunt. He pulled back, completely out, before ramming his entire length back into you and set off at a punishing pace, the frustrations from your earlier punishment being taken out on you. He rode you hard; the feel of his length driving you wild as you leant forward to allow him deeper, ploughing your depths. You felt him reach around and pinch at your clitoris, pulling on the tight pink bud, it was making you breathless, you were rocking back to meet each of his thrusts, crying out with pleasure each time he pounded his thick cock back into you.

You reached your peak together, your cries mixed as your bodies tensed, and your muscles clamping down on his cock as he emptied himself deep within you with a low growl. Standing breathless you shared a brief moment of tenderness as he held you in his arms, before gently pulling out of you and placing the plug back within you, following his instructions. He silently left you there to catch your breath as he went to the bathroom to clean up.

You poured yourself another drink as you watching him return from the bathroom, shedding himself of his jacket and the stockings. He was the first to speak;

“I thought you were going to save the toys for New York?”

You smiled at him “If you hadn’t of driven me up the wall over the last 72 hours I might have”

He walked to you and wrapped you in his arms;

“Are we still going out tonight?”

“Yes, I just need to put my dress on and I’ll be ready”

“You’re going to leave the plug in?”

“Yep. Depends how badly you misbehave tonight, you may end up getting punished in the car on the way back” Kissing him gently; “Now go and have a shower, you still smell of stale booze and vomit”

He laughed as you slapped him on the butt; “I think I may be misbehaving a fair bit tonight” with a grin.

You laughed to yourself, if only Luke knew the relationship you had with his top client, each day it was getting harder and harder to pretend to hate him.


End file.
